mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Parasprites/Galeria
Primeira temporada A Praga do Século Parasprite close-up S1E10.png Fluttershy meets a parasprite S1E10.png Parasprite smelling apple S1E10.png Fluttershy feeds a parasprite S01E10.png Parasprite about to eat bucket of apples S1E10.png Eating all the apples S1E10.png Parasprite with empty bucket S1E10.png Fluttershy "I guess you were hungry" S1E10.png Parasprite burrowing in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png First parasprite in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png Fluttershy with three parasprites S1E10.png Twilight "They're amazing!" S1E10.png Twilight nuzzling a parasprite S1E10.png Twilight blushing S1E10.png Twilight thinks the parasprite can be Spike's companion S1E10.png Pinkie Pie leaving Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle confused S1E10.png Twilight smiling at her parasprite S1E10.png New parasprites again S1E10.png Rainbow Dash cuddles a Parasprite S01E10.png Pinkie Pie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png Twilight watching Spike and parasprite sleep S1E10.png ShockedTwilight S01E10.png Twilight falling out of bed S1E10.png Spike bed parasprites S1E10.png Spike parasprites wake up S1E10.png Spike pulls parasprites off his eyes S1E10.png Twilight and Spike surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png Parasprites make a mess of the library S1E10.png Rogue Parasprite lifts book in Twilight's library S1E10.png Twilight "the princess will be here in a few hours" S1E10.png Spike pouncing on a parasprite S1E10.png Spike slams onto the floor S1E10.png Disjointed parasprite error S01E10.png Spike parasprite mountain S1E10.png Spike "stop fooling around" S1E10.png Rainbow awaken S01E10.png Rainbow Dash surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png Rainbow liked S01E10.png Rainbow flapping S01E10.png Rainbow arms S01E10.png Rainbow head S01E10.png Rainbow Dash parasprite bikini S1E10.png Rainbow beard S01E10.png Rainbow Dash screaming S1E10.png Rarity smiling at parasprites S1E10.png Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png Rarity looking at belching parasprite S1E10.png Hairball turns into another parasprite S1E10.png Rarity disgusted by parasprite reproduction S1E10.png Parasprite being born S1E10.png Pinkie Pie showing off her harmonica S1E10.png Rarity on her way to get rid of the parasprites S1E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png Twilight and Rarity "we're having the same problem" S1E10.png Rainbow with a Parasprite beard S01E10.png Rarity looks at Rainbow Dash S01E10.png Twilight about to knock at Fluttershy's door S01E10.png Parasprites leaving the cottage S01E10.png Rarity jumping through Twilight error S01E10.png Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow shocked S01E10.png A bowl flies past Fluttershy S01E10.png Fluttershy's cottage filled with parasprites S1E10.png Twilight imagining the worst S01E10.png Twilight imagines Celestia attacked by parasprites S1E10.png Parasprites taking Celestia with them S01E10.png Main ponies at Fluttershy's cottage looking nervous S1E10.png Parasprite about to puke S01E10.png Rarity eww S01E10.png Parasprites eating Applejack's apples S1E10.png Applejack rounding up some parasprites S1E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash herding Parasprites from above S01E10.png Terrified Parasprites S01E10.png Applejack herding parasprites S1E10.png Parasprites being chased into a ball S01E10.png Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow rolling a ball of parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow Dash herds a stray parasprite S1E10.png Pinkie galloping next to Twilight S1E10.png UpsideDownFacePinkie S01E10.png Pinkie Pie suggesting a tuba S1E10.png Rainbow calling Pinkie "so random" S1E10.png Applejack watches Pinkie gallop away S1E10.png Parasprite boulder rolling through the forest S01E10.png Parasprites rolling into Everfree forest S01E10.png Swarm flying past Fluttershy S01E10.png Swarm flying past Twilight, Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png Fluttershy hid a parasprite S1E10.png Fluttershy embarrassed S1E10.png Rarity angry S01E10.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png Fluttershy is sorry S1E10.png Twilight We don't have time S01E10.png Rainbow about to land behind Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png Applejack squashing a Parasprite with her hat S01E10.png Parasprites see Rainbow Dash S01E10.png Rainbow flying past Parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow soaring around her friends' vicinity S1E10.png Rainbow creating a tornado S01E10.png Applejack biting Twilight's tail S01E10.png Rarity swept by Rainbow's tornado S1E10.png Tornado sucking Parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow Dash evading cymbals S1E10.png Rainbow losing the control of the tornado S01E10.png Parasprites head toward Ponyville S1E10.png Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png Parasprites eats Lyra Heartstrings' pie S1E10.png Parasprites devour Mary Gold's garden S1E10.png Parasprites lay siege to Ponyville S1E10.png Main 5 witnessing the parasprite infestation S1E10.png Twilight gets an idea S1E10.png Twilight suggests a spell to stop the parasprites S1E10.png Twilight's spell covering Ponyville S1E10.png Parasprites come to a halt S1E10.png Twilight and friends see the spell take effect S1E10.png Parasprite sniffing an apple S1E10.png Parasprite refuses the apple S1E10.png Parasprite eating the apple bucket S1E10.png Parasprite spitting out an apple S1E10.png Parasprite eats Sugarcube Corner sign S1E10.png Parasprites eating everything except food S1E10.png Rarity oh noes S01E10.png Rarity "everypony for herself!" S1E10.png Rarity racing to Carousel Boutique S1E10.png Rarity O.o S01E10.png Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png Rarity beset by parasprites S1E10.png Rarity screaming S01E10.png HeroPinkie S01E10.png Rarity relieved by Pinkie Pie's presence S1E10.png Pinkie Pie races past Rarity S1E10.png Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png Parasprites approach Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png Parasprites devour the Apple family barn S1E10.png Spike under a wicker basket S1E10.png Twilight surprised by the library's state S1E10.png Parasprite eating words from a book S1E10.png Twilight grabs a parasprite by the wing S1E10.png Spike alone in the library again S1E10.png Twilight running to Zecora's house S1E10.png Twilight barges into Zecora's house S1E10.png Twilight explains infestation to Zecora S1E10.png Zecora Parasprite Worried S1E10.png Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png Zecora parasprite on my nose S1E10.png Zecora You're Doomed S1E10.png Twilight swats away parasprites with her tail S1E10.png Ponyville still chaotic S1E10.png Ponyville in Panic S1E10.png Twilight tells Rainbow to distract the parasprites S1E10.png Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png Twilight with lazy eyes S1E10.png Ponyville in shambles S1E10.png Pinkie Pie playing music in the distance S1E10.png Pinkie Pie instruments S1E10.png Pinkie Pie attracting parasprites with instruments S1E10.png Parasprites bobbing to Pinkie's music S1E10.png Pinkie leads the parasprites out of town S1E10.png Pinkie Pie leading parasprites out of Ponyville S1E10.png Twilight and friends follow the parasprites S1E10.png Pinkie's friends gallop ahead of her S1E10.png Celestia watches parasprite parade in bewilderment S1E10.png Parasprite resting on Celestia's wing S1E10.png Pinkie Pie saving the day S01E10.png Terceira temporada Duelo Mágico Parasprite S3E05.png Parasprite eating all the pies S3E05.png Parasprite creates another parasprite S3E05.png Two parasprites S3E05.png Mercadorias Chaos is Magic poster.jpg MLP Villains iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Villains Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Villains T-Shirt Hot Topic.jpg Comic issue 1 page 3 promotional version.jpg Comic issue 1 Dynamic Forces cover.png Comic issue 1 page 3.png Issue 3 Jetpack Variant.jpg Larry's Variant Comic 3.jpg Issue 3 Shared Variant.jpg My Little Pony Issue 11 New York Comic Con.jpg Comic micro 8 New York Comic Con.jpg Comic issue 35 page 1.jpg en:Parasprites/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens